httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
School of Dragons: The New Riders: Journal Entry 1
So I always had this journal given to me by my father almost three years ago for my thirteenth birthday, but I never wrote in it until now. I never had a reason to write in it until now... But now, I think what happened today deserves to be written, but first, I suppose I should introduce myself should someone come across this one day in the future. '' ''My name is Arnora Thorfast, daughter of Svart Thorfast and Svala Thorfast. I've lived here on the Meathead Islands since I was born. I'm a Meathead by blood, as they say, but not by heart, as they also say. You see, I'm not like the others of my village. I don't run headfirst into danger. I don't shrug off fear and pain. But most of all, I don't fight dragons, and that's a serious problem where I live. Because where I live is not just a single island, but several very close together, we have a major dragon population. We've got Armorwings, Boneknappers, Grapple Grounders, Gronckles, Quakens, Snaptrappers, Night Terrors, Smokebreaths, Devilish Dervishes, Prickleboggles, Tide Gliders, Whispering Deaths, Hackatoos, Thunderdrums, Scauldrons, and Sweet Deaths. It's kind of ridiculous how many dragons we have here, but where I come from, it's no laughing matter. For every viking in the village, there's probably like 20 dragons in the wild. And they are beyond wild, raiding us, killing us. These dragons are wild... Or so I once thought. I used to want to prove myself, to prove to everyone I could be like my father and mother. But I could never sum up the courage to fight. I was too scared. And then, I heard something that absolutely fascinated me, and changed the way I see dragons forever. Not too long ago, a merchant appeared. The guy called himself Trader Johann, and he spoke of a dragon I'd never heard before: a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, this dragon was said to be the fastest and most dangerous dragon alive. But a long time ago, one boy, a boy who Johann called the Dragon Trainer, tamed this wild beast. Not only did he tame it. He rides it! I believed his story, but nobody else did. Especially because of what I've done after hearing this tale. I interfered during battles, but I didn't kill. I set them free. Just imagine it, having a beautifully deadly beast like a dragon at your side... I couldn't let them just kill these creatures, and it didn't bode well with everyone. And it especially won't bode well now after what happened today. If my father ever finds out about this, I'm as good as dead... I met a dragon in the wild. A Tide Glider. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just... happened. My father wanted me to go get some herbs, and fish. We'd been recently attacked, and we needed medical herbs and food. So I went out around noon. I knew there were some good herbs at a cove on the other side of the island that the village was on. So I went there, and there he was, just dancing in the water, and singing a majestic song. His scales blended in perfectly with the water. It was the first time I'd seen a dragon in the daytime, and he looked beautiful, not dangerous. I think I stared for a little too long because he spotted me, and immediately rushed in to attack. I panicked. I fell over, and threw the thing nearest to me. A fish. And... nothing happened. I looked up, and the dragon was eating the fish. He just kind of stared at me, as if expecting me to throw another fish. And... that was it. We just kinda stared at each other until I got scared, and ran back home. I didn't tell anyone what happened. And I probably never will, but it has me thinking... What if I can do what the Dragon Trainer did? What if I can tame this Tide Glider, and show everyone that dragons aren't actually all that... dangerous? I mean, he never attacked me. He almost did, but he stopped. Surely, in some way, the story Trader Johann told has to be true. Even if the part with the Night Fury and the Dragon Trainer is just a story, the training dragons part might be real. '' ''I'm going to try to find that dragon tomorrow. I can only pray that I won't get caught, and that no one will see this journal entry. I'll hide it in the floorboards under my bed. Father will never suspect a thing. And I think I should give the Tide Glider a name, a name that suits him. Nothing's coming to me now, but I'll think of something. '' ''Till I write again, Arnora Category:Fan-Fiction stories